


Whispers in the Dark

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 她想着这些天以来Shaw 在无意间给她提到的那些零星片段渐渐地不能自已
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 6





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> 收录于肖根同人合志《Aspirin》

**Whispers in the Dark**

雨还没下起来。

Shaw百无聊赖地拿出了她一小时内的第八个花生糖，麻利地剥掉包装丢进了嘴里。她现在所处的这间大厦仍在施工，除了基本的梁柱和地板之外，墙壁一概欠奉。但即便如此，这里也没有一丝风的痕迹，只有湿热沉闷的空气重重压了下来，闷热得让人坐不住。

她希望这场雨能早点下起来。

“好像快下雨了。”Root的声音打破了耳机里好长时间的沉默，时间巧得就如同在特意和她的想法相应和一样。

“最好如此。”Shaw抹去额上快淌进眼睛里的汗水，热得有些发虚。她用力怀念着纽约此时宜人的天气以及路边随处可见的酒吧。她想着那些冰镇啤酒，哦天，她甚至有些思念那该死的梅西百货。

不过，只限于里面的空调。

Shaw开始觉得自己来这里就是个错误。

昨晚，她由着销毁病毒的缘故一晚没睡，而当早上她意识到自己还得去化妆品销售区里被那个死胖子主管数落上一整天时，她的心情顿时糟到了极点，骂骂咧咧地打破了好几个用过的瓶瓶罐罐。

一旁的Root几乎是立刻便提出她有个任务需要帮忙。Reese和Finch由着无关号码的缘故不太能走开，而且他们的身份也导致他们不太能随意走动。不过业绩低下、上班不思进取、偶尔还会从事非法活动的化妆柜台小姐便是另一回事。

“你怎么让主管同意给我放假的？”

“我说你外婆病了。”Root似乎在忙着什么，声音显得有些心不在焉。耳机里沉默了一会儿后才又传来了声音，“噢对了……没关系的吧？”

Shaw闻言有些惊讶。她接触过的所有人中，Root是最不可能问出这种问题的那一个。于她们而言，住所、言行、身份都是借口，家人更是信口拈来的东西，远与近、生或死都只是话出口时一念之间的偏差。

她更不觉得Root会相信所谓的“避讳”。

“没有。”她回答。母亲从没与她提过那些远在异国、和她带着血缘关系的人们，所以，她的生命里从没有外婆这个词的存在。“我都不认识她。”后一句话如同流水般自然地脱口而出，语气里淡淡的抱怨让她自己猛地一怔。

Shaw是个少言的人，除了基本的交流外，她懒得再与其余人多说其他。当然，讥讽除外，它同枪械一般，属于乐趣范围内的一种。但任何时候，她的话都从不会透露出多余的信息，更不会提到任何关于自己的事。她按着那条鲜明的界线，将自己围成了一堵滴水不漏的墙。

到现在，这已不再单纯是为了安全考虑，也不止是出于习惯。

但 _“我都不认识她”_ 这句话同单纯的 _“没有”_ 不同，它透出的信息多得远超了Shaw的接受范围。它至少代表她从没见过外婆。那么接下来对方便可以推断出，要么 _外婆_ 早在她出生前逝世，要么，她与母亲的家庭不合。

Shaw觉得自己犯了个巨大的错误。

若这是场审讯，她已然败下阵来。她接受过也主导过无数次审讯，十分明白一点点缺口便会意味着全盘崩溃。

但这不是审讯，对方也只是耳机里的Root而已，或许根本就没有注意她到底说了什么。电话另一头的女人正在某层楼里忙着布置the Machine说的什么事，具体细节超出了Shaw的理解范围，她也没有心思去关心。

其实，她不明白的是这句话为何出来得如此自然，就像自己被强行灌了吐真剂一样。

Shaw再次抹下一把汗，觉得自己正热得发虚。天边有了滚雷的声音，闷闷地敲击在她的心里，然后朝着远方渐渐消失。

“到底还要多久？”她冲着耳机抱怨。

“耐心些，Sameen，”Root的声音里带着笑意，“快了。”

Shaw明白自己再问也问不出结果，她调整了下姿势坐在了建筑边缘，脚危险地在空中晃来荡去。地面不远处的那栋别墅便是她们的目标，里面灯火通明，隐约可以看到有人在里面来回走动，屋顶正中央透着光，应该是顶上封着玻璃的天井。

她不知道具体任务是什么，Root 并没告诉她。而与此同时，在the Machine已不能随意地说话的现在，她怀疑Root也并不知道多少。不过从灯光透出的人影来看，里面的人并不少。她压着耳机问：“你确定不需要我一起下去？”

“Sameen，你这么担心我真的很感动，”Shaw翻了个白眼，然后才反应过来Root看不到，“但真的用不着，我只需要在出来的时候有个高空支援就好。”

Shaw又想到了别墅里那成堆移动的人，忍不住皱了皱眉，“是 **她** 说的？”

耳机那头沉默了一会儿。

“Root？”

_相信我。_

果然，“相信我。”

Shaw恼火地叹了口气，没再说话，又一次掏出花生糖往嘴里塞。她躺了下来，盯着天上偶尔划过的闪电发呆，直到最后，她的视网膜上始终都有一道白光挥之不去。

快要下雨了。

*

Root的步伐不紧不慢，近乎堂而皇之地朝别墅正门走了过去。Shaw被吓了一大跳，手指立刻稳稳地扣上了扳机，之间都有些微汗。夜视镜里，她清楚的看到别墅那边有两个人迎了上来，但不知Root到底拿出了什么东西，那两人明显放松了警惕，近乎是引着她走了进去。

好吧，Shaw撇了撇嘴，她跟着一起下去或许并不是个好的决定。

“你给他们看了什么？”她移动着狙击枪准星的位置，想看清他们在往哪儿走，但很快，所有的目标便遗失在了别墅层层的墙里。

出人意料的是，Root压低了的声音很快便通过耳机传了过来，“Egret先生的东西。”

Shaw只模糊记得这似乎是the Machine给Finch造的一个身份，和他们后来的行动资金有关。她不想再多问，只哼了两句表示听见了，转着枪查看别墅周围的情况。

周围没有任何异常，很快，她又陷入了等待中。

天上有了零星的雨点，有几颗打到了她的脸上，随着上面的汗一起往下淌，最后从下巴落在了下面的水泥地上，合着零星的雨声，发出了啪嗒一声的轻响。

她记得曾经的自己在无聊时是如何打发时光的——酒吧、陌生人，或者在自己的住处，拿上几瓶啤酒，便可以晃很长的时间。

她昨天晚上便同现在几乎一样无聊，等待漫长得似乎毫无尽头。作为一个绝对优秀的医学生，她十分清楚病毒销毁过程的大部分都是在干等着无所事事。所以为了让自己不太过无聊，她叫上了Root。

她有些想不清楚Root何时成了她在无聊时打发时间的第一选择。

她更想不清楚自己为何还要跟不好意思一样编造理由，更别提还是 _看不懂_ 这种蹩脚得不能再蹩脚的理由。

雨渐渐的有加剧的趋势，抚平了闷热的空气。随风斜飘来的雨点很快便变得密集了许多，将她淋了个半湿。淅淅沥沥的雨声里，别墅里依然安静得近乎诡异，窗边都不再有人走过，让Shaw觉得有些不安。

“Root？”她在携着雨点的风中打了个寒颤，顺手穿上了先前脱下的外套。

“Shaw，我有点忙。”Root很快回答。

耳机那头并没有枪声或是任何其他异常的声音，所以Shaw并没有再追问，直到别墅里传来了一声清晰的枪声，然后是第二声。

“Root？”

她等了一会儿。天上一阵闪电划过，接着是爆炸般的惊雷。但别墅却又安静了下来，除了雷鸣还未散去的回声之外，就像刚才什么都没有发生一样。

一时间，Shaw因着温度之外的原因有些发虚。她端着狙击枪想看清别墅里发生了什么，但隔着黑夜和雨帘，它看起来和下午、和今晚的其他任何时候都没有差别。而可能是因为一个姿势保持了太久，她的手开始有些发麻。

她知道Root会说些什么。

 _“_ _Shaw_ _，我都不知道你会担心呢，真是贴心。”_ 黑客的口吻会变得调侃又带着娇嗔，似乎在寻她开心。

但耳机里一片沉默，并没有假想中Root的声音，只有雷声依然孜孜不倦地在天空中回荡。Shaw慌忙起身，手一滑，狙击枪差点从楼上掉了下去。她惊愕地盯着自己的手，觉得不可思议。

这不是她会犯的错误。

四肢迟钝的反应让她觉得无力又虚弱，她的感观和直觉或许依旧敏锐，但Shaw依然能感觉到，至少在这时，它们不如以往。

她不再致命。

雨声渐渐大了起来，而Shaw觉得糟透了。

*

_“你是否在乎病人的生死？”_

_“当然。”_

_“但那会触痛你么？”_

_所有人的都认为，Sameen Shaw技术一流、无比冷静，无疑会成为一个杰出的医生。_

_只除了一个人。他静静的告诉她，她一开始便不应该进入这个项目。那个能决定她人生的人，轻描淡写地否决了她从大学到现在七年间的所有努力。_

_她经常会去观察其他的医生，他们常由着紧张和恐惧屡屡犯错，其中不乏致命错误。而她觉得，或许正是自己缺失的感情才让她如此出色。这正是她在这一行的长处所在。_

_但那个人告诉她，这才正是她致命的弱点；他告诉她治疗和治愈并不相同。_

_“你非常聪明，Sameen，非常有天赋……”她的主任医师最后如此告诉她，“但你永远都成不了一名医生。”_

_Sameen别过了脸，因为她知道他是对的。_

_在接下来的职业选择里，她的这个特点才终于成为了真正的长处。她致命、从不犹豫，她可以如同收割机一般执行命令，扣动扳机时从不眨眼。_

_她从不犯错。_

*

Shaw告诉自己，偶尔的错误可以原谅。今天冷热交替得太过极端，她可能有些感冒，一瞬间没抓稳枪或许并不是个太大的问题。

从楼梯下去再奔往别墅会耗费太多的时间，而且她根本不知道别墅正面还有什么防御。在这一刻，她十分庆幸自己在来之前偷走了Reese的工具包。

Shaw拿出里面的投射枪，对着别墅的屋檐扣下了扳机。绳索穿过雨帘，牢牢地卡在了屋顶的砖石上。她将另一头固定在了承重梁上，然后架上滑轮试了试。

Reese囤的东西都确实不错。

她翻身将双腿也盘上滑索，迅速朝着别墅滑了过去。在快到时她减缓了速度，轻轻地落在了屋顶上。皮靴踏在砖石上的声音在暴雨中几不可闻。

天窗距离地面的高度并不低，不过在绳降的情况下也并不是什么特别大的问题。Shaw围着天窗小心翼翼的转了一圈，一边有三个荷枪实弹的黑人正在聊天，另一边，一人抓着冲锋枪紧盯着门口的方向。

“Root？”她再次呼叫了一声。

除了暴雨敲击在石板上的声音之外，耳里依然一片沉默。她心里痒痒的，莫名地开始发慌。

半分钟都没有等到回应后，Shaw脱下外套抓在手里，深吸一口气，然后开枪打碎了天窗。她抛下绳索，用外套包着左手，抓着绳子便纵身跳了下去。她一边速降一边冲着聊天的三人开火，然后在距离差不多后松手直接跳了下去，顺势滚到一旁的酒吧台后，躲过了另一人扫射过来的子弹。

她太过心急，并没选好登场时间，不然完全可以避免被机枪扫得抬不起头的劣势。而且她落地的姿势并不太标准，导致脚踝和膝盖都有些疼。Shaw咬牙咒骂了两句，抬枪一阵盲射将那人逼退了两步，然后趁着间歇抬身直接瞄准将他放倒在了地上。

好吧，是致命错误没错，至少她弥补得还不错。

确定周围再无威胁之后，Shaw蹲下来揉了揉脚踝和膝盖。它们都不是什么伤筋动骨的大麻烦，但估计还是会痛上几天。她按着耳机，再次唤了一声Root的名字。刚才的动静足够大了，除非有地下室，否则她不相信这别墅里还会有什么地方会没有听到。

耳机里没有回音。暴雨顺着破裂的天窗疯狂地往下淌，噼里啪啦地打在屋里的那堆植物上，很快便将其中的花花草草敲得抬不起头。

这场暴雨在短期内都没有停止的趋势，而Shaw盯着地上那堆颜色缤纷的花瓣，恼火地想着自己现在和曾经她蔑视过的那些医生同事似乎差不了多少。

她突然意识到，自己的长处和弱点（如果真有的话）似乎兜兜转转走了个莫名其妙的循环。不过……管他呢。

Shaw看着走廊里那一扇扇门，举起枪准备一个个地去里面找人。

她现在的职业是化妆品销售小姐，谁他妈在乎这些破事？

*

Root满意地看着电脑屏上的进度条从99%跳到了令人愉悦的100%。她拔下U盘，回头对着躺了满地的人挥了挥手，“多谢配合，再见咯。”

她一步并作两步地顺着楼梯朝上走，地下室并不深，很快，她便摸到了通往大厅的那扇门。黑客摒住呼吸，脱下了防毒面具。如果记得没错的话，外面还有四个人，在他们发出疑问前悄无声息地速战速决无疑是最好的选择。

她闪身出了门，很快便瞥到门后有一个人影。她迅速举枪，然后愣住了。

“Shit，”Shaw垂下枪，一脸气急败坏的样子，“你他妈到底在搞什么鬼？”

Root有些惊讶，她从耳机碎掉到现在不过八分钟时间，而Shaw不太像是那种每八分钟就会来联络一次的人。她抱歉地笑了笑说：“耳机碎掉了。”

Shaw的脸上有懊恼的神色一闪而过，但紧跟着便消失不见，变得气冲冲的，似乎在表明耳机碎掉不能成为借口。这位前ISA特工把枪塞了回去，大踏步走了过来，伸手便去检查她脸上的淤青，动作不太客气，弄得她疼得倒吸了口凉气。

她嗔怪地看了过去，但眼光很快便落在了不远处的天窗周围，雨似乎终于下了起来，在中庭处几乎形成了瀑布。有一道绳索从天窗垂了下来，旁边丢着Shaw的皮衣，明显因剧烈摩擦而不成样子。

而那剩下四个人中的其中三个正在一通哀嚎，另一个没有动作不知死活。

看来，有人似乎在八分钟里很弄了番动静出来。

Shaw注意到了她的目光，脸色瞬间便有些得意。随即她干咳了两声，似乎在掩饰自己的失态，“其他人呢？”

Root笑着扬了扬手里的防毒面罩，差点打到Shaw的脸。“地下室，”她迎着Shaw的瞪视笑得更开心了，“曾经看过一个人的行动报告，觉得这方法着实不错。”

而且她决定还要多用。

说不惊叹是假的。她当年花了好长时间才翻完了Shaw的履历，开始还心不在焉，草草地扫过那些报告。很快，她便开始一字一行地琢磨任务大概和这个人的行事方式，同时还在心里不住地好奇着这到底是个什么样的人。

结果远超出她的预期。

Shaw讪讪地别开脸，而在Root的理解看来，这便是Sameen Shaw不好意思的迹象。她心里一通暗笑，用手肘戳了戳小个子女人的腰，“我们本可以喝点酒再走，但现在看来……”她冲着那通明显被机枪扫过的酒吧台努努嘴，“好像不太行。”

罪魁祸首似乎也觉得挺惋惜，但最后不知道想到了些什么，脸上又堆满了恼火，当先一言不发地朝别墅大门走去。

Root很快便注意到，Shaw的右腿似乎不太灵活。她盯着前面那个女人明显不太稳妥但依然在徒劳掩饰的步幅看了一会儿，最后强迫自己移开视线跟了上去。“嗯……我开车如何？”

Shaw没有反对，只小声咕哝了几句她很累想睡觉之类的话。

*

Shaw总在开车。

在Root看来这几乎便是Sameen Shaw版的真理，是她掌控欲的表现，近乎强迫症，似乎不开便是在示弱一样。而现在，却是 _她_ 抓着方向盘，而Shaw坐在副驾上，盯着前方发神，不知在想些什么。

她记得Shaw第一次与她同坐在一辆车的前排时的场景。只不过当时她在副驾，脖子上还被Shaw架了把刀，对方的眼神明显表达着一个意思——一句话不慎，她便会立刻被切断喉咙血溅当场。

“ _1988_ _年_ _10_ _月_ _2_ _日，你父亲开车带你去看休斯顿油人队和费城老鹰队的橄榄球比赛，他给你买了件运动衫……_ ”Root开始复述当时的话，但Shaw并未如那时一样咬牙切齿地打断她，只皱眉瞥了过来，眼神似乎在看一个疯子。

而这告诉Root，她还可以继续。

Shaw转过头重新盯着正前方，语气很不耐烦，“The Machine不该都告诉过你了么？”

“你知道，”Root偏头冲着旁边笑了笑，“ **她** 从来都只会提供刚刚好的信息。”Shaw没有说话，所以她继续追问了下去，“所以……？”

“所以什么？”Shaw语气里的不耐烦明显快到了临界点。

“我们还有很长的路要开，Sameen，总得有些娱乐不是么？”她偏过头眨眨眼，但Shaw正盯着旁边的车窗，似乎并没看到，“至少告诉我球赛如何？”

“挺蠢的，”Shaw简短地回答，五秒之后又开了口，“但父亲似乎挺喜欢的，他看起来比球赛还蠢。”

Root猛地一怔，不知道该说些什么。

这个夜晚里，她知道了Shaw不认识她的外婆，而从她母亲的家乡来看，Shaw的母亲与原来家里的关系似乎并不太好。她也知道了Shaw的父亲喜欢橄榄球，激动的时候会像个傻子，而至于Shaw……

她贪婪地想着那个只有五六岁的孩子，身上松垮垮地套着平生第一件运动衫，坐在喧闹的人群中，因父亲的夸张表现而沉着张脸。她想着这些天以来Shaw在无意间给她提到的那些零星片段，渐渐的不能自已。

心里似有微风拂过，像是喝了好几杯年代久远的葡萄酒一般，有些微醺。

Root静静地握紧了方向盘，盯着前方迷失在暴雨中的道路，嘴角不禁有了一丝久违的笑意。

车厢里又沉默了下去，只有雨刮器在车窗上难听的摩擦声。由着能见度的原因，Root开得很缓。她还想趁着这个难得的时间说些其他的话，她想提一提昨晚，谈一谈病毒销毁那漫长的9个小时。但现在的沉默似乎也挺好，不提也罢。

到现在，Shaw已绝对明白这个任务其实并不需要一个后援，就像她同样明白Shaw不可能看不懂Harold那张销毁病毒的指示一样。

Root想，这就够了。


End file.
